Forgotten Demigod
by The Pearl Shadow
Summary: Pertempuran dengan Gaea sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu, sekarang Percy dan Annabeth sedang dalam perjalanan ke Roma Baru untuk kuliah di sana, namun di tengah perjalanan mereka menjumpai seorang anak perempuan yang bisa melihat menembus kabut. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya? NicoxOC. Setting setelah buku Blood of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

A/N : Settingnya setahun setelah Blood of Olympus, Nico 15 tahun, Percy 19 tahun-kalau tidak salah, aku agak lupa umur Percy, maaf -

* * *

Forgotten Demigod

Chapter 1 : Who Are You?

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak pertempuran melawan Gaea. Sekarang Percy dan Annabeth sedang dalam perjalanan ke Roma Baru untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Mereka pergi ke Roma Baru dengan menaikki Blackjack. Di tengah perjalanan Blackjack mengatakan sesuatu pada Percy.

_Bos, anak perempuan di sana memperhatikan kita._

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin kabutnya membuatmu terlihat seperti burung." Jawab Percy.

_Bos, kalau hanya burung dia nggak akan memperhatikan kita, buat apa memperhatikan burung yang terbang di angkasa? Itu biasa._

"Ah mungkin kabutnya membuatmu Nampak seperti burung yang sangat cantik."

_Maaf, apa?_

"Hahaha, Aku hanya bercanda." Blackjack mendengus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Blackjack?" tanya Annabeth.

"Dia bilang anak perempuan di sana tadi memperhatikan kita."

"Memperhatikan kita? Kenapa dia memperhatikan kita? Apa dia bisa melihat menembus kabut?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Percy, bisakah kau perintahkan Blackjack untuk terbang di dekatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Percy meminta Blackjack untuk terbang di dekat anak perempuan itu, mereka mengikuti anak itu.

"Percy, lihat!" said Annabeth.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah dia tampak sepertimu? Rambutnya sehitam kau, dan mata biru kehijauannya mirip sepertimu, hanya saja lebih gelap, seperti laut dalam."

"Sungguh?" Percy ingin melihat anak perempuan itu lebih dekat tapi dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ada dua Cyclops di luar rumah anak perempuan itu. "Apakah mereka teman Tyson?"

"Kurasa tidak, dan aku yakin anak itu demigod. Kalau tidak mengapa kedua Cyclops itu mendatangi dia?"

"Aku rasa—"

"Percy, Cyclops itu membujuk dia untuk keluar! Bagaimana jika ketika anak itu keluar, Cyclops itu menyerangnya dan memakannya?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bunuh Cyclops itu."

Percy dan Annabeth mendekati Cyclops itu kemudian membunuhnya. Saat itu juga, anak perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di halamanku?!" dia berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?"

"Temanmu? Oh maaf aku tidak tahu Cyclops itu temanmu." kata Percy. "Tuh'kan apa kataku, mereka Cyclops yang baik."

"Maaf kami hanya ingin—"

"Apa kau bilang? Cyclops? Mereka temanku. Timmy dan John."

"Dengar, yang kau lihat itu—" Annabeth hendak menjelaskan tapi anak itu memotong ucapan Annabeth.

"Keluar dari rumahku."

"Tapi—" Percy berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi anak itu menyela.

"KELUAR!" Tanah bergemuruh dan berguncang di bawah kami, retakan mulai muncul di sekitar kaki kami tapi kemudian ketika dia sudah berhasil mengontrol emosinya tanah berhenti berguncang. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Percy dan Annabeth hanya dapat melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Kenapa tidak ada jasad temanku? Kemana perginya mereka? Kenapa ada retakan di sini?"

"Pertama-tama kenalkan, aku Annabeth, Putri Dewi Athena, dan dia Percy, Putra Poseidon." Anak itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun Annabeth berkata, "Jangan katakan apapun sampai aku selesai bicara. Jadi, kita adalah blasteran, separuh manusia dan separuh dewa/dewi, atau demigod untuk singkatnya. Aku memperhatikanmu dan aku rasa kau juga demigod. Temanmu sebenarnya bukan manusia. Mereka Cyclops. Beberapa Cyclops buruk, mereka makan demigod. Kami pikir kau berada dalam bahaya jadi kami membunuh temanmu. Maaf untuk itu. Mereka menghilang menjadi debu karena setiap monster yang terbunuh akan berubah menjadi debu dan akan terbentuk lagi di dalam Tartarus. Kamu melihat mereka seperti seorang manusia karena ada kabut yang menyelimuti matamu. Tanahnya retak karenamu." Jelas Annabeth

"Kita separuh dewa/dewi, jadi mungkin saja kau Putri Dewa Hades karena kamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama dengan teman kami, Nico di Angelo." Tambah Percy

Anak perempuan itu menaikkan sebelah matanya kemudian tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha! Kau bercanda? Oke itu sangat lucu. Hahaha!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan ceritakan lebih banyak hal lagi tapi pertama kita harus ke Perkemahan Blasteran." Annabeth menggandeng tangan anak itu tetapi anak itu menyentakkan tangan Annabeth.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti orang yang membunuh temanku?"

"Ikuti saja." kata Percy kemudian memanggil Blackjack.

"Whoa, ini kuda? Dia terbang ya? Oh jadi kamu yang waktu itu terbang di angkasa?" anak perempuan itu tampak sangat tertarik dengan Blackjack membuat Percy terkekeh dan entah mengapa membuat Percy ingin mengacak-acak rambut anak perempuan itu.

"Hahaha kau benar. Jadi kau berkenan menaiki kudaku, nona em…"

"Aviya! Aviya Dravin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Avy."

"Ok, Nona Avy, dia Blackjack. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kita akan menungganginya ke Perkemahan Blasteran."

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kita akan menunggang kuda terbang?"

_Sebenarnya aku Pegasus._

"Oh iya, maksudku Pegasus? Aku suka kuda!" serunya sambil melompat ke punggung Blackjack. Anak perempuan itu sangat antusias sehingga ia tidak sadar tengah berbicara dengan seekor kuda. Percy tertawa melihat tingkahnya, Annabeth hanya tersenyum sambil memikirkan sesuatu mengenai gadis itu.

~Blackjack~

Percy, Annabeth dan Avy sampai di Perkemahan Blasteran. Jason dan Piper mendatangi mereka.

"Aku kira kau akan pergi ke Perkemahan Jupiter."

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana lalu kami bertemu dengannya." Kata Percy menunjuk Aviya.

"Oh kita dapat teman baru." kata Piper. Piper berjalan mendekati Aviya dan berkata, "Hai, Aku Piper, siapa namamu"

"Aku Aviya. Kau sangat cantik Piper, apa kau Putri Dewi Aphrodite?"

"Terima kasih. Ya kau benar. Semoga kau segera tahu siapa orang tua dewamu."

"Aku harap begitu. Terima kasih Piper."

"Aku Jason. Jason Grace."

"Hai Jason. Aku Avy. Siapa orang tua dewamu?"

"Em, ayahku Zeus."

"Sungguh? Whoa, itu keren."

"Sebenarnya tidak juga." Kata Jason mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menampar Argo II sampai kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Langit bergemuruh.

"Em sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakannya, hahaha." Jawab Jason melirik ke atas.

"Hahaha okay."

"Maaf menginterupsi, Avy, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling." Ajak Percy.

"Oke."

Annabeth menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu Jason dan Piper serta kecurigaannya tentang Aviya sementara Aviya sedang mengelilingi perkemahan sampai mereka bertemu Nico.

"Avy, dia Nico di Angelo yang kusebut sebelumnya."

"Apa yang kau katakana tentangku?" tanya Nico.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin dia Putri Hades karena ia menunjukkan tanda yang sama denganmu, saat dia berteriak emosi, tanahnya retak."

"Oh."

"Nah, Karena kau belum tahu siapa orangtuamu-yang sebenarnya aneh mengingat mereka telah berjanji akan segera mengklaim anak mereka- kau bisa tidur di kabin Hades."

"Apa? Tapi—" Nico hendak memprotes tapi Percy lebih cepat.

"Nico, bisakah kau antar dia ke kabinmu?"

"Hh. Okay. Ikuti aku." ucap Nico.

~Blackjack~

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Avy.

"Karena seharusnya kau tidak berada di kabinku. Aku tidak tahu Percy mendapat ide gila dari mana karena menaruhmu di kabinku." Ucap Nico. "Well, setelah kuingat-ingat kalau tidak gila bukan Percy namanya." Gumam Nico.

"Maksudmu?"

Nico menghela nafas. "Kau tidak seharusnya di sini karena kau bukan anak Hades. Mungkin kau Putri Poseidon karena kau mirip sekali dengan Percy, hanya saja lebih pendek, dan kau permpuan, tentu saja." Avy terkekeh. "Apa? Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Kau lucu." kata Avy.

"Ha, sekarang kau yang lucu, mengatakan bahwa seorang Putra Hades lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau memang lucu." Avy tersenyum.

'Sial. Bahkan senyumnya seperti Percy.' Pikir Niko.

"…O? …Co? …Nico?" Avy melambaikan tangannya di depan Nico.

"Ah iya? Apa?"

"Hihihi, Kau melamun ya?"

Nico memerah. "Aku tidak melihat ada hal yang lucu dari itu."

"Okay, okay, Aku tidak tertawa. Jadi, kaupikir aku bukan Putri Hades?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada Putri/Putra Hades yang takut pada kegelapan, tengkorak, atau hantu" kata Nico dengan wajah datar.

Flashback…

"Jadi, ini kabin Hades." Kata Nico membuka pintu kabin, Aviya merinding.

"Apa tempat ini selalu gelap?"

"Tidak, nyalakan saja lampunya." ucap Nico.

"Di mana tombol lampunya?"

"Di samping pintu." ucap Nico meninggalkan Avy yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Tunggu, jangan—aw! Apa itu tadi?" Avy melihat ke bawah dan menjumpai sebuah tengkorak. "Huaaa!" Avy berlari menuju Nico dan memeluknya. "Ada tengkorak kepala manusia di sana!"

Pipi Nico bersemu merah, ia jarang sekali mendapat pelukan dari perempuan, kecuali Hazel, dan Reyna baru-baru ini, Nico berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak seperti orang habis marathon lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Tentu saja, ini kabin Hades, Underworld. Apa yang kau harapkan? Bunga berwara pink? Mungkin itu jatuh dari atap." Nico melepas pelukannya. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak suka disentuh."

"Uh-oh. O-Okay. Maafkan aku." Avy tersenyum malu.

Flashback end.

Wajah Avy memerah malu, membuat Nico ikut memerah. Kemudian Nico berdeham dan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Avy.

"Aku mau berlatih. Kau bisa beristirahat di sini." Nico menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur yang berbentuk seperti peti mati. Setelah perang usai, Nico memang sudah merenovasi kabin Hades dan mengganti tempat tidurnya tapi dia tetap menyimpan tempat tidur yang seperti peti mati itu.

"A-Apa? Tidur di sini? A-Apa kau gila? Aku belum mau mati. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ikut" Avy mengejar Nico. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bahkan Nico sendiri tidak sadar, Nico tersenyum.

~Blackjack~

* * *

A/N : Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menemukan satu pun fanfic NicoxOC dalam Bahasa Indonesia, maka aku memutuskan untuk men-translate fanfic-ku, semoga dapat diterima. Jika ada dari kalian yang menyukai Nico, mohon tunjukkan diri kalian di review. Sebab aku merasa kasihan pada Nico karena tidak ada kah orang Indonesia yang nge-fans sama Nico selain aku? Kalian bisa menganggap Avy itu kalian^^ Oh ya mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan kulanjutkan, well kecuali ada yang berminat, aku sendiri masih belum bisa memutuskan mau melanjutkan atau tidak, jadi aku menulis '~Blackjack~' dan bukannya 'To be continued' atau 'The End'. Jika ada yang bingung-kalau ada yang baca sih- inti ceritanya, Percy dan Annabeth bertemu demigod baru. Mereka membawanya ke Perkemahan Blasteran dan anak peremouan itu bertemu Nico dan menyukainya, dan tingkah dan wajah Avy yang menyerupai Percy membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian dari Nico meskipun Nico sebenarnya sedang tertarik dengan Will-di buku terakhir Nico tampak seperti menyukai Will tapi dia masih ragu-. Maaf, aku nggak suka WillxNico, karena aku hanya suka Nico dengan Percy atau Jason. Tapi karena Percy berpacaran dengan Annabeth dan Jason punya Piper, aku buat Nico dengan yang lain. Sebab aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Percy dan Annabeth, dan aku suka JasonxPiper. Okay, sampai jumpa! Oh ya sekali lagi, jika kau suka Nico, tunjukkan dirimu di review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

A/N : Akhirnya aku kembali dari writer blockku. Sebelumnya maaf karena banyaknya typo yang terdapat di chapter satu, aku berusaha memperbaikinya kali ini dan mencoba memperpanjang ceritanya, semoga sudah membaik dan tidak ada typo lagi, aku sudah membaca ulang kok. Oh ya maaf jika kalimatnya agak berantakan, diksiku masih sangat sedikit. Oh ya ini pakai Point of Viewnya Avy. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Daughter of Poseidon

Kami berjalan menuju ke arena. Seampainya di sana Nico mencabut pedang yang berwarna hitam pekat segelap arang, ya arang, jangan tertawa, kenyataannya memang begitu. Lagipula itu sangat keren menurutku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Pedang." Jawab Nico singkat.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Tentu saja aku tahu itu pedang, tapi mengapa warnanya hitam?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini pedang dari besi Stygian."

"Wow keren, bisakah aku memilikinya juga? Aku mau yang hitam seperti itu, keren sekali."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa memilikinya. Cepat keluarkan pedangmu, aku akan mengajarimu cara bertarung menggunakan pedang."

"Em… setahuku, di Amerika tidak semua orang boleh membawa senjata seperti itu jadi… aku tidak punya."

"Kau tidak punya? Percy tidak memberikan pedang atau busur atau tombak mungkin?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti membawa tombak atau busur?" Nico terdiam kemudian menghela nafas dan menggumamkan, "anak itu…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti aku."

~Blackjack~

Aku sampai di sebuah gudang logam besar. Nico membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan di dalamnya aku melihat berbagai macam senjata berjejer rapi, mulai dari ketapel, aku serius, sampai senapan.

"Wow ini keren sekali."

"Sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah kau anak Ares."

"Ares? Dewa perang itu? Tidak terima kasih, aku agak kurang menyukainya. Aku, ya, senang melihat gudang senjata ini karena ini seperti yang ada di dalam video game."

"… atau mungkin anak Hermes." Gumam Nico. "Ya intinya, semua demigod harus memiliki senjata dan mengetahui caranya bertarung karena setiap saat kau bisa saja berada dalam bahaya."

"Hm oke baiklah… haaa AK47!" ucapku mencoba mengangkat senapan itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kurasa kau tidak cocok menggunakan itu. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkatnya." Ujar Nico.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang memilihkan untukku, tuan sok pintar." Ucapku kembali melihat-lihat senjata yang lain.

"Coba gunakan ini." Usul Nico, memberikan sebuah busur dan panah untukku. Busurnya tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil, pas sekali di tanganku. Ya mungkin memang Nico tahu segalanya. Aku mengambil sebuah anak panah, mencoba menembak seekor cicak yang sedang nangkring di tembok di sebelah Nico dengan enaknya, tapi kemudian… anak panahnya tidak terbang lurus, agak membelok ke arah Nico, Nico menghindar seketika secara refleks namun tetap saja panah itu menggores pipinya.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku?" Tanya Nico datar sambil membersihkan darah di pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hey jangan membersihkan luka dengan tanganmu, kau bisa iritasi!" seruku. Aku berlari keluar, mengambil air, lalu kembali ke dalam untuk membersihkan luka di pipi Nico. Tapi ketika aku membersihkan luka di pipi Nico dengan air, luka itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Wow, air ini hebat sekali. Apa ini air penyembuh?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus kagum. Nico sedikit bingung, lalu aku menunjukkan sebuah kaca dari dompetku kemudian dia nampak terkejut meski berusaha dia sembunyikan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan air ini?" Tanya Nico.

"Hanya dari keran di depan itu." Jawabku polos.

"Sekarang aku semakin bingung denganmu. Kau meretakkan tanah sepertiku, kau menyukai senjata seperti anak Ares, menyukai game seperti anak Hermes, dan memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seperti Apollo. Ah tidak, kau tidak mungkin anak Ares dan Apollo, kau tidak bisa menembakan panah."

"Tentu saja bukan, dan kalau kau menyuruhku membuat puisi kau pasti bercanda. Puisiku sangat 'mengerikan', aku berusaha membuatnya terlihat puitis tetapi semua yang membaca puisiku akan tertawa atau berakting mual, ya mungkin saja mereka mual sungguhan, sebab bahasanya sangat berlebihan."

"Tapi, mengapa kau bisa menyembuhkan luka… ah sekarang aku tahu, kau Putri Poseidon. Percy bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan air meski aku belum tahu dia bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dengan air atau tidak."

"Poseidon adalah Dewa Laut bukan? Aku… er… tidak bisa berenang." Ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang? Tidak mungkin! Semua kemungkinan ini merujuk bahwa kau adalah putri Poseidon."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kata orang tuaku aku pernah tenggelam di kolam renang jadi aku tidak bisa berenang, aku memang suka berenang, saat berenang aku merasa rileks, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Orang tua? Ibu atau ayah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita demigod memiliki satu orang tua fana dan satu orang tua dewa, jika orang tua fanamu adalah ibu, maka semakin besar kemungkinan kau putri Poseidon."

"Tapi aku punya keduanya." Jawabku dengan polos sambil menunjukkan fotoku dan kedua orang tuaku di dompet.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin."

"Ya tapi mereka memang sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan, tiba-tiba saja ada bus yang keluar dari jalur dan menabrak rumahku, orang tua ku sedang berada di halaman depan dan saat itu aku sedang masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilkan minum untuk ayahku. Jika memang seorang demigod hanya memiliki satu orang tua fana, mungkin aku bukan demigod?"

"Tidak mungkin, orang biasa tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang barusan kau lakukan. Lagipula bus itu, mungkin itu bukan bus. Kau bilang bus itu datang tiba-tiba 'kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin bus itu adalah monster yang tertutupi oleh kabut, ayahmu mungkin bisa melihat menembus kabut sehingga menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilkan minum sementara ia berusaha membunuh monster itu."

"Tapi mereka memang orang tuaku. Di akta kelahiranku tertulis nama Alexander Dravin dan Luciana Dravin. Selain itu di album foto keluargaku ada foto ketika aku masih bayi hingga sekarang jadi aku pasti bukan anak angkat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau diadopsi sejak bayi?" Tanya Nico membuatku terdiam. "Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—kau tahu aku anak Dunia Bawah, aku jarang berinteraksi dengan mahluk hidup jadi aku terkadang er…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku sambil tersenyum getir. "Mungkin kau benar." Suasana menjadi canggung. Kami berdua hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apapun, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku mencoba melihat-lihat berbagai macam pedang yang ada dalam gudang itu. "Aku rasa aku akan mengambil ini." Ucapku mengambil sebilah pedah berwarna perunggu, tidak terlalu besar tapi sedikit lebih besar dari milik Nico.

"Sepertinya pedang itu cocok untukmu, tapi berhati-hatilah, pedang itu bermata dua." Ujar Nico.

"Iya aku akan berhati-hati." Ucapku. "Em… apakah di sekitar sini ada tempat untuk berenang? Kurasa jika seorang demigod harus bisa bertarung itu berarti dia juga harus bisa berenang bukan? Dan kurasa kau cukup bisa berenang jadi er… maukah mengajariku?"

"E-Oh I-Iya." Jawab Nico sambil berjalan keluar dari gudang. Nico berjalan di depanku, kembali melewati arena, lalu melewati kabin-kabin, kemudian melewati paviliun makan dan akhirnya kami sampai juga di sebuah pantai.

"Huaa indahnya~ Apa nama pantainya?"

"Namanya Fireworks Beach. Aku tidak paham di mana indahnya, semua pantai sama saja, ada air pantai dan pasir."

"Ck kau ini. Pantai ini sepi dan pasirnya halus sekali, tidak terlalu panas juga." Ucapku langsung berlari menuju ke air.

"Tentu saja, manusia fana tidak bisa masuk ke wilayah Perkemahan Blasteran." Ujar Nico sambil mendekat. Segera ketika dia cukup dekat dengan air aku menyemprotnya dengan air kemudian tertawa. "Hey!" serunya tidak terima.

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu kaku." Nico mendengus. "Coba lah membalasku, kau akan suka."

"Tidak, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Well, kenyataannya kita masih 15 tahun." Nico terdiam kemudian menghela nafas.

"Hah~ baiklah." Kemudian ia balas menyemprotku dengan air, aku membalasnya lalu ia membalas lagi. Aku tertawa, kemudian hal yang mencenangkan terjadi. Aku melihat Nico tertawa. Sungguh saat itu dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, aku rasa nama di Angelo bukan main-main, itu benar-benar cocok untuknya. Aku tak bisa berekspresi setelahnya, aku hanya dapat termangu seperti orang bodoh, menatapnya. Ia kemudian berhenti tertawa, berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun kentara sekali ia sedikit canggung, yang membuatku merasa canggung juga.

"Em, ayo kita mulai berlatih berenang. Kita ke sini bukan untuk bermain 'kan?" Tanya Nico.

"Ah ya, kau benar." Ujarku langsung memulai berenang. Nico mengamatiku.

"Sebenarnya gerakan yang kau lakukan sudah benar, seharusnya kau bisa berenang." Aku keluar dari air.

"Ya, banyak yang bilang begitu. Sebenarnya yang tidak bisa kulakukan adalah mengambil nafas."

"Bukan tidak bisa, kau trauma. Sehingga kau takut dan refleks berdiri ketika hendak mengambil nafas."

"Ya kurasa kau benar. Aku takut tenggelam."

"Trauma bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihilangkan, tapi yakin lah satu hal, kau tidak akan tenggelam. Kalaupun kau tenggelam, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"T-tapi aku…"

"Cobalah."

"B-Baik." Ujarku kemudian melanjutkan latihanku.

"Kau hampir berhasil!"

"Ya, kurasa kau benar, tapi beberapa air masuk ke hidungku hahaha."

"Yang terpenting kau tidak tenggelam kan? Kita bisa lanjutkan lagi besok, sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam."

"Aye sir." Ucapku memberi hormat kepadanya membuatnya tersenyum kecil, sangat samar sehingga kau tak akan melihatnya jika kau tidak jeli.

~Blackjack~

Seusai makan kami kembali ke kabin kami masing-masing, tapi aku tidak. Aku berjalan ke pantai, aku masih ingin mencoba berenang. Jika aku memang anak Poseidon, sudah sewajibnya aku bisa berenang dan aku tidak mungkin tenggelam. Ketika aku berjalan menuju ke pantai, aku mendengar ringkikan seekor kuda. Aku mendekati suara itu dan aku melihat seekor pegasus, berwarna hitam seperti Blackjack tapi rambut di punggungnya dan ekornya berwarna ungu tua, keren sekali. Aku mendekatinya dan aku akhirnya mengetahui kenapa kuda itu terus meringkik, kakinya terjerat. Aku mendekatinya hendak menolongnya tapi ia hampir menendangku. Aku mengelak dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Lalu kuda itu tenang. Aku melepaskan jeratnya kemudian dia meringkik senang.

_Terima kasih_. Kata pegasus itu.

"Sama-sama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Biar kubalut kakimu, jangan pergi kemana-mana, tunggu sebentar."

_Tidak perlu, nanti akan sembuh sendiri, lagipula, meskipun sulit, aku masih bisa terbang._

"Kau yakin?"

_Iya._

"Setidaknya biar kucoba menyembuhkanmu dengan air, akan kuambilkan air." Ujarku mengambil air kemudian kembali dan menyembuhkannya sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Nico.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu?_

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Oh tunggu, apakah sedari tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan kuda? Ah aku pasti bermimpi."

_Kau tidak bermimpi. Akan kutunjukkan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Naiklah ke punggungku._

Aku naik ke punggung pegasus itu, kemudian ia membawaku terbang mengelilingi selat Long Island. Semilir angin pantai di malam hari menerpa wajahku, membuatku merasa sangat bahagia dan yakin bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Namun ketika aku sedang menikmati angin malam, sebuah gelombang yang sangat tinggi tiba-tiba menyapu kami di udara dan kami pun terjatuh ke air. Aku berusaha berenang tapi aku sangat takut. Kemudian aku merasa kakiku ditarik oleh seseorang sehingga aku semakin kesulitan berenang. Nico, di mana kau? Kau bilang aku tidak akan tenggelam. Kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkanku? Dan selanjutnya yang kutahu hanyalah gelap.

~Blackjack~

Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa tanganku sedang terikat di dinding gua bawah laut. Seandainya ini taman ria mungkin aku merasa senang melihat ikan ikan berenang seperti di akuarium bawah laut, namun sayangnya ini kenyataan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mengurungku sehingga air dan ikan-ikan itu tidak bisa mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah bangun, saudaraku?" Tanya seorang, atau seekor? mermaid.

"Siapa kau?"

"Heh sedih sekali, bahkan saudaraku tidak mengenaliku. Padahal aku mengenalimu Aviya Dravin. Oh bukan, Aviya Jackson."

"Saudara? Oh kau pasti—"

"Yup, aku adalah Triton, putra sang dewa laut, Poseidon dan dewi Amphitrite."

"Apa maumu dari—oh tunggu kau tadi memanggilku siapa? Aviya Jackson? Maaf saja ya orang tuaku adalah Alexander Dravin dan Luciana Dravin."

"Orang tua angkat. Orang tuamu sesungguhnya adalah ayahku dan manusia fana yang bernama Sally Jackson. Ibu dari Percy Jackson."

"A-Apa? Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Untuk apa? Oh ya tujuanku mengajakmu ke sini adalah untuk melakukan negosiasi. Jika kau mau membantuku untuk mengenyahkan Percy Jackson, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas."

"Hahaha, kau gila? Setelah memberi tahuku bahwa Percy adalah kakak kandungku, kau memintaku membunuhnya?"

"Percy Jackson adalah penyebab mengapa kau ada di sini. Ayahanda sering sekali tidur dengan mahluk-mahluk seperti nereid, dan roh-roh lainnya. Ibunda masih bisa memaklumi ayahanda saat itu, tapi lain ketika ayahanda bersama dengan ibumu. Ibunda sangat marah, terlebih karena ayahanda nampak sangat peduli kepada ibumu dan kakakmu tersayang. Ibunda hendak mengenyahkan Percy Jackson tetapi ayahanda melarangnya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya dan bila sampai terjadi ada demigod yang kedua ayahanda akan memberikannya kepada ibunda sebagai usaha damai. Namun ayahanda mengingkarinya. Mengetahui kelahiranmu, terlebih mengetahui ayahanda menyembunyikanmu, ibunda sangat marah dan mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayahanda bisa menyembunyikanmu selama ini padahal tiga tahun terakhir ini sedang terjadi peperangan. Tiga tahun yang lalu dengan Kronos dan tahun lalu dengan Gaea. Namun lagi-lagi kakakmu yang bodoh itu justru membawamu ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Kuakui ayahanda memang hebat, ia memberimu kekuatannya untuk mengguncang bumi, dan bukannya mengendalikan laut seperti Percy, sehingga kau nampak seperti putri Hades tapi ibunda tidak kalah cerdik. Ia menjerat seekor pegasus untuk menguji apakah kau benar putri Posedion atau tidak. Kenyataannya kau berbicara dengannya, dan kau menyembuhkan pegasus itu dengan air. Lalu setelah yakin bahwa kau adalah putri Poseidon, aku memanggil gelombang yang sangat tinggi dan membawamu ke bawah sini."

"Jadi itu semua—tapi mengapa kau yang berada di sini dan bukan dewi Amphitrite?"

"Ibunda menyerahkanmu padaku jadi kau sekarang adalah milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu dan sayangnya ayahanda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas hal itu."

"Tch dan kaupikir aku mau?"

"Oh kau tidak punya pilihan, adikku yang manis. Sebagai putri Poseidon yang tidak bisa berenang, menyedihkan sekali, kau tidak bisa bertahan di sini jika aku menghancurkan segel yang membuat air-air itu tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Dengar ya, aku tidak berniat membantumu maupun berpihak pada Percy Jackson."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau memikirkan hal itu. Ingat, karena Percy Jackson kau jadi seperti ini, kau anak yang tidak diharapkan oleh ayahanda, bahkan jika aku melepaskanmu kau hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang Percy Jackson, termasuk pacarmu Nico di Angelo hanya akan—"

"Pertama, aku tidak peduli dengan Percy Jackson. Kedua, Nico di Angelo bukan pacarku—"

"Tapi kau menyukainya. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Nico di Angelo pernah menyukai kakakmu, Percy Jackson. Selama ini dia baik padamu hanya karena kau mirip dengan Percy Jackson."

"Bohong. Lagipula aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tidak apa? Tidak peduli dengan Nico di Angelo? Oh kau peduli sayang. Sangat peduli." Aku terdiam, menunduk dan hanya dapat menggertakkan gigi. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Membantuku untuk mengenyahkan Percy Jackson, terus berada dalam segel ini, atau hidup dalam bayang-bayang Percy Jackson, sang pahlawan, puta kebangaan ayahanda, Poseidon?" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" seru Percy menghunus pedang ke arah Triton. Triton menghindar dan menyeringai.

"Well, well, siapa lagi kalau bukan saudaramu tersayang, Percy Jackson dan pacarmu di Angelo."

~TBC~

* * *

Bianca angelo : Thank you for that ^^ yeay! Finally another Nico lovers!

Runa BluGreeYama : Yup, dia adiknya Percy. Hihihi begitulah. Iya, rencanaku aka nada adventurenya tapi entahlah, itu genre baru buatku jadi aku tak yakin. Terima kasih reviewnya.

arruna : Iya, Bahasa Inggris semua aku juga agak pusing bacanya maka aku buat sendiri. Hehehe asyik ada lagi yang suka Nico~ thx reviewnya btw.

mety : Oh maaf, no offense. Aku saat itu hanya terlalu emosi dengan endingnya jadi aku… duh maaf banget aku nggak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Iya, dari dulu itu masalahku, aku sudah berusaha melambatkannya apakah sudah terasa? Makasih reviewnya btw.

minerva : Hahaha nggak kok, reviewnya nggak jelek, nggak ada review yang jelek. Aku sangat menghargai semua review yang kalian berikan. Iya memang benar, aku berusaha tobat tapi tidak-belum- berhasil. Memang, dulu saya juga tak dapat menahan godaan baca fanfic. Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya. Iya aku akan semangat melanjutkannya. Asyik, another nico lovers!

A/N : Semuanya terima kasih telah berkenan membaca apalagi mereview fanfic abal-abal ini, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki fanfic saya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Akhir kata, review lagi ya~ *give Nico to the reviewer (Nico: hey!)*


End file.
